Faidre
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [FINIE] Pour l'anniversaire de Saori, les chevaliers d'or ont préparé une pièce de théâtre. Mais qui n'a jamais eut le trac lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer une pièce? Fic délire, allusions Shonen ai.
1. Introduction

Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic pas si nouvelle que ça puisque j'ai repris une ancienne fic qui date de mai 2004 pour la corriger...

C'est une fic plus ou moins délire alors ne prenez pas tout au sérieux lol

En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Nymphadora.

**Faidre (et non Phèdre)**

-

**Introduction: Une idée de cadeau**

-

- Je sais enfin ce que nous allons faire! Dohko et moi avons réfléchit longuement et je crois que ce serait le meilleur des cadeaux!

C'était un 23 août, et tous les chevaliers d'Or s'étaient regroupés autour du Grand Pope afin de se décider sur le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'ils offriraient à Athéna dans environ une semaine. Sion et Dohko y avaient réfléchit apparemment depuis bien plus longtemps.

- Et qu'allons-nous offrir à Athéna? demanda Shura, impatient. On va se cotiser pour lui offrir une pure merveille, j'espère!

- Oui, affirma le Sion. Mais c'est un cadeau qu'on ne peut pas acheter avec de l'argent! C'est un cadeau qui vient du coeur. Un cadeau que personne d'autre que nous puisse lui offrir.

À cette réponse, tous les chevaliers d'or restèrent muets. Ils voulaient savoir ce que ce cadeau pouvait bien être: personne n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Dohko eut alors un sourire triomphant et leur annonça d'une voix enthousiaste:

- Ce sera une pièce de théâtre!

Les douze chevaliers ne trouvèrent rien à répondre sur le coup. Ils avaient tous eu peur de ne pas avoir bien entendu...

- Sion et moi avons écrit un scénario digne d'Eschyle ou Sophocle! Vous aurez tous un rôle plus ou moins important à jouer, continua Dohko tout excité. Mais chaque personnage est très important!

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que c'est nous qui allons faire les acteurs? demanda Death Mask qui lui, n'était pas du tout branché là-dessus.

- Oui! Et ce sera un cadeau merveilleux! répondit Sion tout aussi enthousiaste que Dohko.

- Pourquoi ne pas acheter un cadeau séparément pour la déesse et faire comme d'habitude, en se rassemblant dans la Salle des fêtes autour d'un banquet? proposa Shaka qui n'était pas non plus certain de vouloir faire du théâtre.

- Comme d'habitude? s'offusqua le Grand Pope. Notre Déesse va avoir quatorze ans! On a pas quatorze ans tous les jours, ni tous les ans! Il faut que cet anniversaire soit mieux que tous les autres! Il faut que ce soit la marque de notre victoire sur Hadès! Il faut que ce soit le symbole de la Paix éternelle sur Terre. Il faut que...

- Bon, d'accord, on a compris, l'interrompit Kanon, on va la faire cette pièce de théâtre! Donnez-nous des exemplaires du scénar et qu'on en parle plus!

- KANON! fit Sion, tu ne me parles pas comme ça! N'oublie pas que je suis le Grand Pope et que tu me dois respect!

- Ouais, ben, je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un Grand Pope puisqu'on est plus obligé de faire la Guerre contre des Dieux et puis, pour tout dire, je n'ai pas trop envie de respecter une personne qui dort avec une poupée à son âge!

Sion devint rouge comme une tomate. C'est vrai, il avait oublié que Kanon l'avait un jour surpris, il y a treize ans, en train de dormir avec une poupée...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAh, d'accord, d'accord, arrête! Je ne serai plus sévère comme avant, je vous laisserai beaucoup plus de liberté alors, Kanon, tais-toi! C'est un ordre!

- Et cette poupée était la réplique parfaite de Mû à l'époque... continuait cependant Kanon, amusé par la réaction de Sion.

Ce dernier qui ne voulait pas que tout le monde se foute de sa gueule demanda de l'aide à Saga qui ne disait rien de puis tout à l'heure. Ce qui était bizarre vu que, le connaissant, il aurait dû arrêter son frère depuis bien longtemps:

- Saga! dis quelque chose! supplia Sion, c'est ton frère, non?

- Sion dort aussi sur un oreiller à l'effigie de Mû, annonça Saga à haute voix devant tout le monde.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAh! cria Sion dans un désespoir profond et laissant tomber tous les exemplaires de scénario qu'il tenait, alla se cacher derrière les rideaux rouges de la Salle du Grand Pope où il résidait.

Après quelques minutes de murmures entrecoupés de rires étouffés des autres chevaliers qui essayaient de ne pas trop se foutre de la gueule du Grand Pope, tout redevint calme.

- Bon, voyons voir ce scénario... fit Camus en ramassant un des scénarios qui étaient tombés. Tiens, c'est une histoire d'amour, remarqua-t-il après avoir feuilleté quelques pages.

- Il va falloir se décider pour les rôles... il y a combien de personnages principaux? demanda Aiolia.

- Trois, répondit Camus: la femme, l'amant et le mari. Mais il y a douze personnages en tout, un rôle pour chacun d'entre nous. Le Grand Pope et Dohko ont pensé à tout...

- Moi, je me casse, fit alors Death Mask. J'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire même si c'est pour Athéna! Et c'est pas une pièce de Théâtre qui va changer le sort du Monde!

- Ouais tu dis ça parce que tu as peur de jouer devant des spectateurs! s'élança soudain Milo. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Chevalier d'Or, espèce de lâche!

- Répète moi ça! s'énerva le Cancer. Tu vas voir qui est le lâche! Je vais te dire, moi, je ne recule devant rien!

- On verra ça! répliqua vivement le Scorpion. Ce sera celui de nous deux qui aura le mieux joué qui sera le vainqueur! Je serai le mari et toi l'amant! J'espère que tu n'auras pas le trac au dernier moment!

- Je te renvoie la réplique exacte! répondit Death Mask. Mais saches que moi, je n'ai jamais eut le trac! HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!

Pendant ce temps, Shaka, Aphrodite et Mû se disputaient le rôle de la femme qui était l'héroïne par excellence de la pièce inventée par Sion et Dohko.

- Tant qu'à faire, je préfère être le héros, disait Shaka.

- Mais l'héroïne, c'est marqué, doit être aussi belle qu'une rose, disait Aphrodite.

- Et étant le disciple de Sion, je suis bien placé pour jouer son héros idéal... disait Mû.

- On ne s'en sortira jamais... remarqua Aldébaran d'un air détaché.

----------------------

Des jours passèrent et le premier septembre arriva. Les chevaliers d'Or étaient tous dans leur costume, pas vraiment prêts à jouer leur rôle, mais plus ou moins prêts car il le fallait bien. Dohko et Sion, les narrateurs, avaient hâte que les spectateurs viennent pour admirer leur oeuvre.

Saori et tous ses chevaliers de bronzes arrivèrent en troupe dans la salle du Grand Pope où se déroulerait la pièce. Les Chevaliers d'argent aussi étaient venus, ainsi que tous les soldats et apprentis. La Salle était pleine à craquer. Kiki et Seiya semblaient être avec Athéna les plus excités à l'idée de voir le spectacle.

Derrière le rideau, les Chevaliers d'or commencèrent à avoir le trac pour la première fois de leur vie mais ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Il fallait jouer cette pièce. Pour Athéna.

La pièce débuta...

-

à suivre...

-

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus pour avoir la suite au plus vite! lol


	2. Chapitre 1

Je remercie Shoostar, Kitsune, Louwenn et Patthy pour leur reviews! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir :-) Donc, je me suis dépêchée de corriger la suite de cette fic.

Kitsune: En effet, tu as certainement dû lire toute la fic sur un de mes sites mais comme je l'avais écrite très vite et qu'elle était bourrée de fautes de frappe, je l'ai enlevée de mon site et je la poste ici parce que je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais jamais postée sur ffnet.

Quand j'aurais tout relu, je mettrai cette fic sur le site L'Antre des Maudits (cf. profil de ce compte).

En tous cas, encore merci pour vos reviews et voici là suite en espérant que ça vous plaise!

_ Nymphadora_

_- _

**Faidre**

-

**Chapitre 1**:** Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés**

-

**Sion (narrateur):**  
La femme de Taisé, Faidre, était heureuse dans son palais. Elle aimait son mari plus que tout au monde et son mari l'aimait de la même façon. Mais un jour, elle eut le malheur d'offusquer les dieux - ou plutôt une déesse - par des paroles pourtant prononcées sans intentions mauvaises...

**Camus (Faidre):**  
Je suis si belle et si jeune! Il est normal que Taisé m'aimes ainsi... Même Héra, la reine des Dieux, ne peux rien faire face à notre Amour! Qu'elle essaye de détruire notre couple et pour la première fois, elle connaîtra l'échec!

**Sion (narrateur):**  
Héra, du haut de l'Olympe, entendit cette phrase et ne put être que vexée: on venait de la défier de détruire un couple! Eh bien, elle allait relever ce défit. Car pour la reine des Dieux, rien ne devait être impossible. C'est ainsi qu'elle créa un homme aussi beau que le soleil et aussi délicat que la lune, un homme à son image, afin d'envoûter le coeur de la jeune Faidre...

**Camus (Faidre):**  
Oh, Taisé, mon amour... rentre vite au Palais... notre lit est trop grand lorsque tu n'es pas là!

Pendant ce temps, dans les coulisses:

- C'est à ton tour Milo, vas-y! fit Aiolia. Tu as oublié ta réplique? Tu viens de rentrer de la Guerre et tu sautes sur Camus en lui disant qu'il t'a manqué... ensuite , tu lui présentes Hyppolin, ton fils que tu as fait avec... Milo?

Milo ne répondit pas, il fixait le sol comme s'il était en pleine réflexion.

- Allez, vas-y, Milo! l'encouragea Aldébaran. Qu'est ce que...?

Aiolia tapota légèrement l'épaule du Scorpion pour le faire réagir mais rien ne se passait.

- Il est pétrifié! s'exclama Aiolia, c'est le trac! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Personne ne connaît la réplique exacte du Roi Taisé à part lui! Zut!

- Va falloir improviser... remarqua Death Mask qui n'avait pas oublié le défi lancé par Milo. Je vais arranger ça, vous verrez!

Et dans un élan, Death Mask entra en scène.

**Death Mask (Hyppolin):**  
Oh, femme! Je viens t'annoncer que ton mari est mort au combat: tu es veuve!

**Camus (Faidre):**  
Camus eut l'air vraiment surpris et murmura assez fort pour que Death Mask l'entende mais assez bas pour que les spectateurs ne se rendent compte de rien:

- Que fais-tu, Death Mask? Ce n'est pas dans le scéna...

- On doit faire de l'improvisation, lui souffla alors Death Mask, Milo est "hors service" à cause du trac et il ne peut pas jouer son rôle alors, fais comme tu peux! Improvise!

Sion et Dohko qui avaient compris ce qui s'était passé, décidèrent d'improviser eux aussi... Mais ça n'allait pas être facile. Pour improviser, il fallait beaucoup d'imagination...

**Sion (narrateur):**  
Apprenant la mort de son cher époux, Faidre était sans voix... La pauvre! Dire qu'ils s'aimaient tant!

**Death Mask (Hyppolin):**  
Ne pleurez pas pas ma belle dame! Je vous ai toujours regardée de loin et mon amour pour vous ne fait qu'augmenter de jour en jour...

**Camus (Faidre):**  
Je vous en remercie, cher soldat... mais mon amour pour Taisé est si puissant que je ne puis vous aimer aussi facilement.

**Death Mask (Hyppolin):**  
Mais ne faites pas votre difficile! Ce n'est pas en pleurant que votre mari va revenir d'entre les morts! Venez, que je vous prenne dans mes bras!

Deathmask prit Camus, qui se laissa faire, dans ses bars. En voyant Camus se faire enlacer par Deathmask, Milo qui était derrière les rideaux se réveilla soudainement et sentit qu'il allait exploser de colère. Pourquoi son Camus était-il en train de se faire bercer par le gars du quatrième temple? Milo, oubliant que ce n'était qu'une pièce de Théâtre, couru sur la scène et donna un gros coup sur la tête du Cancer qui fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- Aïe mais ça va pas!

**Sion (narrateur):**  
Or, à force de pleurer, Faidre venait de faire ressusciter la personne qu'elle aimait tant! L'Amour est toujours le plus fort, et une fois de plus en vainquant la mort elle a prouvé sa puissance! Héra, du haut de l'Olympe bouillait de colère car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait connu l'échec!

Milo (à Deathmask):  
Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Camus? Il est avec moi, Camus c'est mon mec je te signale!

**Death Mask (Hyppolin):**  
Mais...?

**Camus (Faidre):**  
Oh, Taisé, mon amour... je suis si heureux que tu sois ressuscité!

**Milo (surpris):**  
C'est qui ce Taisé? Et Camus pourquoi tu parles comme ça? Ça va pas la tête! Et enlève cette robe ridicule: on dirait une bonne femme du moyenne âge!

- On est en train de jouer une pièce de théâtre pour Athéna... tu te souviens? souffla Camus à son ami tout en l'enlaçant tandis que Milo était en train de déchirer le costume de Camus.

Soudain, Milo redevint tout rouge et se pétrifia: tous ces regards posé sur lui le paralysaient de nouveau. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était en train de jouer une pièce de théâtre! Et il venait certainement de tout gâcher... Sous le choc, le Scorpion s'évanouit.

Du côté des narrateurs, Sion et Dohko se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils voulaient tant arrêter le spectacle mais Athéna et tous les spectateurs étaient absorbés par la pièce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils devaient donc continuer... les clients sont rois.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais dire pour expliquer la réplique de Milo? fit Sion.

- Laisse-moi faire!

Dohko prit le micro et narra à son tour:

**Dohko (narrateur 2):**  
Le roi Taisé qui venait de ressusciter n'avait pas toute sa tête. Hyppolin découvrit alors qu'en fait, Faidre s'appelait Camus et que c'était un homme. Taisé, de son vrai nom, Milo, s'écroula sur le sol: sa vie éphémère offert par Hadès venait de s'épuiser. Pour le ressusciter, Camus décida donc d'aller en Chine afin d'apporter l'Eau de Vie qui redonne la vie à tout le monde.

**Camus:** (c'est n'importe quoi...)  
Je cherche la source où coule l'eau de vie... Cette eau qui redonne vie à toute nature morte. Cette eau miraculeuse offerte aux hommes par les dieux bienveillants.

**Aiolia (un guide touristique):**  
Oh, voyageur, je serai ton guide dans cette aventure. Dis-moi, quel est ton souhait et je t'y aiderai.

**Camus**:  
Ce que je veux c'est rendre vie à la personne que j'aime.

**Aiolia (guide touristique):**

Pour cela, il faut tremper le corps de ton amant dans cette source d'Eau de vie... Et si le Dieu de cette source accepte d'exaucer ton souhait, alors ton amant reviendra à la vie. Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance voyageur, car il est réputé, en Chine, que le dieu de la source n'est pas très agréable avec les étrangers...

**Dohko (narrateur 2):**  
Ainsi, priant que le dieu de la Source soit indulgent avec lui, Camus trempa le corps de Milo dans l'eau mais le corps étant trop lourd, il le fit tomber. C'est alors que le dieu de la Source apparut...

**Mu (le dieu de la source):**  
Cher étranger! Tu viens de faire tomber un homme dans ma source! Je suis Mû, Dieu et gardien de la source! Je te prie de ne pas polluer ma demeure avec de la pollution étrangère. Je n'accepte que les déchets "made in China".

**Camus:**  
Rendez moi donc le corps de mon amant... et je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai offensé en quoi que ce soit! Je ne suis qu'un étranger qui est venu de la lointaine Grèce afin de vous demander de l'aide... Mon Amour perdu à jamais, je n'ai plus aucun espoir.

**Mu:**  
Je te pardonne, noble étranger. Mais j'ai oublié à quoi ressemblait le visage de ton amant... Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est le fait qu'il était lui aussi aussi noble que toi... Dis-moi donc: était-ce lui: l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, ou bien, lui: la réincarnation de Dieu? Shaka ou Saga?

**Camus:**  
Oh, ni l'un ni l'autre mon dieu! Celui que j'aime est un simple roi... il se nomme Milo mais le peuple l'appelle Taisé. Et moi, je ne suis que son compagnon, Camus, plus connu sous le nom de Faidre.

**Mu:**  
Tu es bien ce que je pensais, cher Camus. Tu es un homme juste et bon. Tu n'as pas menti alors que devant toi, tu avais les meilleurs hommes de la Terre. En cadeau pour récompenser ta franchise, moi, Mu, Dieu de la source, je t'offre Saga, la réincarnation de Dieu.

**Saga:**  
Camus, je suis tout à toi. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Moi, la réincarnation de dieu, je suis ton serviteur.

**Camus:**  
... Je suis flatté mais... je...

**Shaka:**  
Pauvre humain! Au lieu de bégayer comme un attardé, remercie Mû! Sans lui, tu te retrouverais seul.

**Camus (surpris):**  
Merci.

**Dohko (narrateur 2):**  
Ainsi, Camus et Saga s'en allèrent de la Chine afin de rentrer en Grèce. Camus avait fait une belle affaire en Chine: il venait d'échanger un homme simple contre la réincarnation de Dieu... Mais de quel Dieu Saga était-il la réincarnation?

- Quoi mais c'est pas fini? s'écria Aiolos. C'est n'importe quoi! On va être la risée de tout le Sanctuaire si ça continue!

- Mais on y peut rien! Dohko et Sion ont promis au moins trois heures de théâtre non stop à Athéna... répondit Shura. Et regardez comme elle est toute excitée! Elle adore notre pièce! On a pas le droit de la décevoir!

- Bien, Shura, tu as raison, fit la voix d'Aphrodite. Je pense que c'est à nous d'entrer en scène! Nous allons monter à tous notre botte secrète!

- Quoi? s'écria Shura qui était devenu soudain rouge de honte. Mais ça va pas! ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire et en plus on va nous prendre pour des fous.

- Pour l'histoire, Sion ou Dohko improvisera, répliqua Kanon. Et pour ce qui est du fait que vous êtes fous, personne ne le pensera puisque tout le monde croît c'est qu'une pièce de théâtre!

- Il a raison! renchérit Aphrodite. Et en plus, si on ne fait rien, alors, on sera vraiment la risée du Sanctuaire! Il faut remplir ces trois heures! Pour Athéna!

Décidés à faire leur numéro, Shura et Aphrodite entrèrent en scène.

- Pour Athéna!

-

à suivre...

-

Et bien sûr, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus:-) Je vous remercie d'avance, lol!


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite:-) Merci à Yatsuko, Itomi et Shoostar pour leur reviews!

-

**Faidre**

-

**Chapitre 2: Réincarnation d'un dieu pas très gentil**

-

Shura (en cuisinier): Nous allons préparer le dîner... Aphrodite, apporte moi les ingrédients!

Dohko (narrateur 2): Une fois rentré au Palais, Saga révéla à tout le monde sa véritable personnalité et y prit le contrôle du royaume pour se marier avec Camus sans son consentement. Pour le mariage, il fit appel au meilleur cuisinier du pays afin de préparer son banquet...

Shura (le cuisinier): Prêt, Aphrodite?

Aphrodite (l'assistant): Bien sûr, chef!

Le chevalier des Poissons qui arriva avec une tonne de légumes (Laitues, tomates, concombres, poivrons, carottes...) les lança en l'air sous le regard stupéfait des spectateurs.

Shura (le cuisinier): Excalibur!

Les légumes se coupèrent alors en fines tranches puis retombèrent... dans une assiette bien visée par Aphrodite. Les spectateurs étaient très content: c'était un beau spectacle à voir qui valait vraiment le déplacement! Saori et Seiya applaudissaient comme des malades tandis que Kiki se demandait si les acteurs respectaient vraiment le scénario...

- Maître Mû m'a pourtant bien dis que c'était une tragédie style grecque... j'avais même feuilleté de scénario.

- T'occupe, Kiki! s'exclama Jabu, c'est trop cool leur truc!

Kiki haussa les épaules et se concentra de nouveau sur la pièce.

Saga (le roi): Ha ha ha ha ha, tu avais cru faire une bonne affaire en Chine, n'est ce pas? Mais vois-tu, Mû m'a donné à toi parce qu'il ne me voulait plus! Je suis la réincarnation du dieu Apollon, celui qui défia Zeus (et qui perdit) afin d'usurper le trône du Roi des Dieux! Car j'aime dominer et maintenant, ton palais est à moi!

Camus: Oh, seigneur, je vous en prie, ne faites pas de mal à mon pays!

Saga: Ne t'en fais pas, humain, je ne vais rien faire à ton peuple... Mais toi, ton corps m'appartient désormais!

Camus: Oui, comme vous le dites, mon corps vous appartient, mais mon coeur sera éternellement à Milo!

Saga: Mais ne t'en fais pas: ton coeur sera aussi à moi un de ces jours! Personne ne peut me résister! Je suis le plus beau et le plus attirant de tous: je suis Apollon! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Et ce soir, tu te paxceras avec moi!

Camus: Jamais!

Dohko (narrateur 2): Horrifié par les propos de Saga, Camus s'enfuit de son palais. Il courut de toutes ses jambes à travers les maisons et les forêts... il s'enfuit jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'il ne vit plus rien. Essoufflé, Camus se laissa tomber. Pour lui tout était perdu quand soudain, il remarqua: devant lui se dressait un manoir... À bout de force, Camus y entra.

Death Mask: Camus! bienvenue dans ma demeure ancestrale!

Camus: Hyppolin?

Death Mask: Oui, c'est bien moi! Mais vois-tu, mes serviteurs m'appellent Death Mask! Appelle-moi comme ceci! Je sais que tu n'es plus le roi de notre Pays, je sais que Saga t'as usurpé le trône! Alors, fais ce que je te dis: tu es mon protégé maintenant et je ne suis plus ton serviteur!

Camus: Maître Death Mask, je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser passer la nuit dans votre demeure, je n'ai plus nul part où aller.

Death Mask: Bien sûr... restez tout le temps qui vous plaira!

Sion (narrateur 1): Ainsi, Camus trouva refuge auprès de son ancien serviteur... Mais rien n'était fini!

Death Mask qui avait mis des fausses dents sourit pour que tout le monde puisse voir ses crocs. Les spectateurs firent un "ooooooooh!" de surprise. Puis, à la vitesse de la lumière, le chevalier du Cancer revêtit une grande cape noir qui lui donnait un air de... Vampire.

Death Mask: On m'appelle Death Mask parce que je suis un agent des ténèbres! Je suis au service de Saga depuis la nuit des temps! Toutes mes victimes voient le visage de la mort partout sans qu'eux même ne puissent à jamais mourir car ils deviennent immortels! Ils deviennent des Vampires! Comme moi! HA HA HA HA HA HA! Et cette nuit, comme me l'a ordonné Saga, Camus sera ma victime! Il deviendra agent de la mort à son tour!

Camus: Oh, dieu! que viens-je d'entendre! C'est horrible! Il faut que je m'en aille d'ici le plus rapidement possible! Mais où sont les sorties? Plus aucune porte n'est perceptible? Ce manoir est fait d'illusion! Comment vais-je pouvoir m'en sortir?

Sion (narrateur 1): Paniqué, Camus essaya de fuir le Vampire qui se trouvait sous le même toit que lui. Mais aucune porte, aucune fenêtre n'était là pour lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir. Alors, Camus couru vers le sous sol où l'air était humide et où une odeur forte de moisissure planait...

Kanon: Sortez moi de là!

Camus: Cette voix, celle de Saga!

Kanon: Non, je suis Kanon, le frère jumeau de Saga! Mon frère m'a enfermé ici dans le but de nuire à l'humanité! Sortez moi de là et je vous promets que je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant!

Camus: Mais vous ressemblez tant à mon agresseur! N'êtes vous pas le double de Saga? N'est ce pas une ruse afin de me tromper?

Kanon: Non, regardez moi bien! Je suis aussi une victime! Délivrez-moi, je vous en supplie! Je connais la sortie!

Camus: Après toutes les épreuve que je viens de passer comment puis-je vous faire confiance?

Kanon: Bordel! Mais regarde mon cosmos! Il est pur comme de l'eau de roche!

Dohko (narrateur 2): Camus sentit le cosmos pur de Kanon et le délivra donc de la prison en utilisant ses attaques... Tous les deux réussirent à s'enfuir de l'antre de Death Mask.

Camus: Saga a usurpé le trône de mon amant, aide moi à le lui reprendre!

Kanon: Pour cela, il faut que trois puissants guerriers d'Athéna se réunissent... Camus, tu es un puissant guerrier. Ton amant aussi. Il faut donc trouver un moyen de ressusciter ton amant et aussi un troisième guerrier! Sinon, jamais Saga ne sera vaincu.

Camus: Mais que faire?

Aiolos (un autre guide touristique): Je vous ai entendu parler... je vous conseille d'aller voir l'amant de Mû pour les réveils raté après Résurrection. Il est plutôt sympa dans son genre. Il vous aidera certainement!

Kanon: Et où pouvons-nous le trouver?

Aiolos: En Écosse! Dans le lac où le monstre du Loch Ness apparaît tous les trois ans! Je vous y accompagnerai!

Dohko (narrateur 2): C'est ainsi que Kanon et Camus se dirigèrent vers l'Écosse, guidé par Aiolos, un très bon guide qui passait par là...

Les spectateurs étaient accrochés à ce qui se passait devant eux. Saori était passionné par l'histoire et tout le monde l'imitait.

- Ça, c'est du théâtre moderne! fit Shiriyu, je ne pensais pas qu'on s'amuserai autant à cette anniversaire! Je suis bien content d'être là!

- Tu as raison, Shiriyu! C'est extraordinaire comme les Chevalier d'Or peuvent être doués en tout! s'extasia Shun, décidément, mon admiration pour eux ne fait qu'augmenter!

- Faites moi penser à aller féliciter Dohko et Sion pour leur scénario après le spectacle! fit Athéna. C'est vraiment du jamais vu!

-

à suivre

-


	4. Chapitre 3

**Faidre**

-

**Chapitre 3 : Coup de théâtre**

-

Pendant ce temps, derrière la scène, Dohko avait eut une petite discussion avec Death Mask en vampire...

- Non mais ça va pas de faire tout pour faire foirer le spectacle! Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un vampire en pleine Grèce antique, toi? gueulait Dohko. On va nous prendre pour des fous! Athéna doit bien se moquer de nous en ce moment!

- Eh, du calme, vieux! fit le Cancer, de toute façon, c'est qu'une pièce de théâtre! Et puis, même si Athéna n'aime pas la pièce, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on sera licencié! Et puis, j'ai toujours voulu jouer une pièce de théâtre avec des vampires! Et bien entendu, le rôle du Vampire, je voulais le faire! Alors, hein! Je n'ai pas ressuscité pour jouer le rôle d'un pauvre type qui se fait sauter par sa mère!

- Bon, ok, fit Dohko d'un air menaçant, mais si jamais Athéna dit quelque chose de pas très flatteur sur la pièce, ce sera de ta faute!

- De toute façon, la pièce improvisée est beaucoup mieux que vôtre pâle copie raté de "Phèdre"! répliqua vivement Death Mask.

- Bon, allez, la suite commence: taisez-vous! les coupa Aiolia tandis que Camus et Kanon entraient de nouveau en scène avec Aiolos derrière eux.

Aiolos (un guide): Voici le lac aux Milles Conseils. Pour invoquer le protecteur de la source, vous devez danser la polka.

Kanon (à Camus): Moi, je ne sais pas danser la Polka... Camus, fais-le toi, puisque tu as subit ton entraînement en Sibérie, tu dois savoir danser.

- Non mais ça va pas? la honte! rugit Camus qui ne voulait plus savoir si c'était une pièce de théâtre ou non.

Aiolos: Mais si personne ne danse la Polka, vous n'obtiendrez pas de conseils de la part du Gardien de la Source!

Camus jeta un regard froid remplit de haine et de reproches vers Aiolos qui s'amusait tout seul. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, on verrait Camus en train de danser la Polka, hein? Kanon aussi était impatient de voir ça... et il faisait tout pour inciter le Verseau à danser. En plus, devant les spectateurs, Camus ne pourrait pas faire grand chose contre eux!

Alors, bien malgré lui, Camus commença à danser la Polka de façon maladroite. Kanon et Aiolos étaient mort de rire ainsi que les spectateurs.

- Trop drôle! fit Shun, en souriant, ils n'ont peur de rien ces Chevaliers d'Or!

- Moi, je ne savais pas que Maître Camus pouvait se montrer si drôle, remarqua Hyoga. Je crois que je l'aime et l'admire de plus en plus: il sait s'amuser quand il faut!

- Il faut absolument qu'on aille le féliciter après la fin du spectacle, disaient les gardes derrière...

Sion (narrateur 1): Ha ha ha... pardon, euh... Après cette fabuleuse danse, le gardien de la source décida de se montrer...

Aldébaran: Ha ha ha... je... suis... ha ha ha... le gardien de la source qui aime rire pour rien! Car on m'appelle la Vache qui Rit!

- C'est quoi ce jeux de mot débile! sursauta Kiki, c'était pas dans le scénario!

- Et alors? On s'en fou du scénar! firent Jabu et Ichi morts de rire, c'est trop marrant!

Aldébaran (se ressaisissant): Alors, vous venez pour quelle raison, chers étrangers?

Kanon: Hum, euh... nous sommes venus te voir, ô gardien de la source, car nous voulons des conseils afin de réveiller un puissant chevalier, Milo, ressuscité récemment par Mû, ton amant...

Aldébaran: Ah, oui, je vois... eh bien, c'est très simple. Mais dites moi avant, pourquoi voulez-vous le réveiller?

Kanon: Nous devons vaincre Saga, mon frère et réincarnation d'Apollon, qui rêve de gouverner la terre entière. Et pour cela, nous devons être au nombre de trois.

Aldébaran: Je vois... et vu que toi, tu n'es pas un guerrier, Kanon, il te faut un troisième guerrier. Le troisième guerrier, je vous l'offre... voici, Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu que Mû m'a refilé y'a pas très longtemps mais vu que j'en ai pas besoin non plus... Pour ce qui est de réveiller Milo... je vous conseille d'aller voir Saga et de danser le French Can Can devant lui... Hi hi hin hin hin...

Dohko (narrateur 2): Aldébaran, le gardien de la source, disparut en disant ces mots ...

- Tu parles d'un conseil! C'est du n'importe quoi! fit Shaka, dégoûté de n'être considéré que comme une vulgaire marchandise dans la pièce.

Kanon: En gros, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de réveiller Milo! Que faire?

Aphrodite: Les voilà! Si nous les ramenons à Saga, nous recevrons une récompense!

Shura: Oui! Capturons-les!

Dohko (narrateur 2): Soudain, de nul part, les deux cuisiniers de Saga apparurent et se jetèrent sur Kanon, Shaka et Camus. Les cinq se battirent comme jamais et...

- On a un scénario pour la suite! chuchota Aphrodite à l'oreille des trois en faisant mine de se battre. Voilà...

Dohko (narrateur 2): (tiens, ils se sont mis d'accord sur quelque chose...) ... Et Camus fut capturé par les deux sbires de Saga tandis Kanon et Shaka avaient réussi à s'enfuir...

Shura: Nous avons laissé échappé les deux autres mais nous avons eut la Reine Faidre! Je suis certain que Saga sera heureux!

Aphrodite: A nous la fortune! ha ha ha.

Sion (narrateur 1): C'est ainsi que Shaka et Kanon furent séparés de Camus. Ils devaient absolument retourner dans le territoire gouverné par Saga afin de délivrer leur ami.

Shaka: La grèce est remplit de mauvais cosmos... Saga l'a complètement sali avec ses pêchés. J'espère que Camus est encore en vie!

Kanon: Saga a beau être ambitieux, je le connais: c'est mon frère et jamais il ne ferait de mal à une mouche! Camus est en vie, ne craint rien!

Saga: Tu me connais mal, mon frère! Jamais je ne ferai du mal à une mouche certes, mais qui te dit que je ne ferai jamais de mal à un homme?

Kanon: Saga!

Sion (narrateur 1): Kanon sursauta à la vue de frère jumeau.

Kanon: Saga... Mais pourquoi?

Saga: Mon frère... je suis la réincarnation d'Apollon, et toi, celui d'Artémis. Nous avons toujours été jumeau et tu me connais plus que n'importe qui mais jamais tu n'as su cette chose qui me fait souffrir! Je veux une chose que jamais je ne pourrais posséder et c'est pour cette raison que je veux la Terre: car au moins, ça, je peux la posséder!

Kanon: Où est Camus?

Saga: Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas? C'est pour cela que tu es inquiet de son sort? Camus ne sera pourtant jamais à toi: il aime Milo. Il aime... il est comme moi... il...

Kanon: Saga, toi aussi, tu aimes Milo? C'est pour ça que Camus te gêne? Tu veux garder Milo rien que pour toi?

Saga: Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre! Kanon, Milo et Camus s'aiment mais ils sont comme nous!

Shaka: Quoi? Saga, tu veux dire que Camus et Milo sont frères?

Saga: Oui... et Héra m'a demandé de les séparer... pour sa victoire envers Camus mais aussi, pour eux: l'inceste est le pêché le plus grave.

Kanon: Mais Saga... alors, lorsque tu disais que Camus était comme toi, tu voulais dire que tu... enfin, toi et moi?

Saga: Oui, Kanon, je t'aime! J'ai tant voulu te haïr mais jamais je n'ai réussi! Death Mask a enfermé Camus dans la Tour infernale! Va le délivrer! Va délivrer ton amour!

Kanon: Shaka... va sauver Camus.

Shaka: D'accord.

Saga: Kanon... mais pourquoi?

Kanon: C'est toi que j'aime Saga! Artémis a toujours aimé Apollon! Nous sommes jumeaux; nous sommes un! Sans toi, je ne suis rien!

Saga et Kanon s'enlacèrent sur la scène. Les spectateurs applaudissaient très fort. Les chevaliers d'argent sifflaient et criaient "Alleez!" ou "Affiche!" mais c'étaient pour les encourager à s'embrasser. Kanon et Saga ne jouaient plus trop la comédie mais personne ne le remarquait. Ils s'embrassaient...

- Ouah, ils font fort les jumeaux! s'exclama Sion. Regarde Athéna, elle en train de pleurer d'émotion! Elle adore notre pièce!

- Oui, répondit Dohko. Plus que quelques minutes et les trois heures seront passées. Si tout se passe bien, la pièce aura été un grand succès!

Sion (narrateur 1): Saga et Kanon furent alors entourés d'un halo de lumières. Ils redevenaient des Dieux. Ils pouvaient enfin rentrer sur le mont Olympe là où leur père Zeus les attendaient.

Dohko (narrateur 2): Mais durant ce temps, Shaka qui était partit délivrer Camus de la Tour infernale était confronté à un problème: la tour était très haute et n'avait pas d'entrée... que des fenêtres en hauteur.

- Ça me rappelle le château de Maître Mû, soupira Kiki.

- Chuuuut, Kiki! fit Seiya. On s'en fiche de ce que ça te rappelle! Je veux voir la suite!

-

à suivre

-


	5. Chapitre 4

Faidre

-

Chapitre 4 ; Une fin comme il se doit

-

Shaka (seul):

Venu de loin pour sauver Camus, je me confronte à un grave problème! Comment entrer dans cette tour sans porte? Comment délivrer Camus de cette tour sans sortie?

Camus:

Je sens une présence en bas de la tour! Est-ce toi Shaka? Est-ce toi, Kanon?

Shaka:

Moi, Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de dieu, je suis venu te délivrer ô Camus! Ou plutôt, devrai-je dire, Reine Faidre de Grèce! Je suis ici pour vous sauver mais je ne vois aucune façon de vous rejoindre sinon de briser la tour et vous en même temps!

Camus:

Cela serait fort ennuyeux... Écoutez noble chevalier, je vais jeter ma longue chevelure par cette fenêtre. Vous l'utiliserez en tant que corde afin de me rejoindre.

Shaka:

Voici une sage décision.

Dohko (narrateur 2):

Camus mit quelques minutes pour lancer sa chevelure à travers une fenêtre de la tour.

Shaka:

Ô Camus... Je ne me souviens pas que aviez d'aussi long cheveux bleu azur! Il me semblait que vous aviez les cheveux que jusqu'à vôtre fessier.

Camus:

Montez cher chevalier, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Shaka (à part):

N'est ce pas là une piège tendu par Death Mask? Mais peu importe mon devoir me dit de monter: piège ou pas, il faut foncer.

Camus:

Qu'attendez-vous, Chevalier Shaka?

Shaka:

J'arrive!

Dohko (narrateur 2):

Ainsi, le chevalier Shaka, de ses deux mains, prit la longue chevelure de Camus comme s'il prenait son courage. Il escalada la tour infernale en un rien de temps. Et comme il l'avait préssentit quelques instant plus tôt, il se retrouva face à une personne autre que Camus qui tenait de faux cheveux bleus d'une main et qui maîtrisait le vrai Camus de l'autre.

Shaka:

Qui es-tu?

Death Mask:

Je suis le Vampire buveur de Sang et extincteur d'âme! Death Mask pour les intimes! Si tu veux sauver Camus, il faudra me battre! Si tu veux sauver Milo, il faudra me battre! Si tu veux les deux, il faudra...

Shaka:

...te battre! J'avais compris!

Death Mask:

Oh, beau et intelligent? Quel rareté en ces temps!

Shaka:

La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi!

Death Mask:

Bien sûr. C'est pour cela que je tiens en otage Camus que tu es venu sauver!

Shaka:

Si tu ne veux pas perdre ta vie, libère Camus!

Death Mask:

Je suis immortel: je suis un vampire!

Shaka:

Bien, alors, je perds mon temps à me battre contre toi. En gage de notre amitié, je t'offre ces biscuits.

Sion (narrateur 1):

Or, dès que le Vampire mangea ces biscuit, il commença à souffrir et perdre ses crocs...

Death Mask:

Aaaah! Mes pouvoirs m'abandonnent! Je ne veux pas mourir! Je veux rester un vampire! Je ne veux pas redevenir un être humain faible et lâche qui craint à chaque coin de rue de voir surgir la Mort!

Shaka:

La mort n'est pas une fin en soit, Hyppolin. Au contraire, c'est de la mort que tout commence. Et puis, n'aies pas peur! L'ail ne fait qu'enlever l'immortalité des vampires: elle ne les tues pas tout de suite! Tu apprendras à mourir en vivant et en vieillissant!

Death Mask:

Je ne veux pas vieillir! Je veux rester Death Mask! Je ne veux pas redevenir Hyppolin, l'humain qui avait peur de faiblir avec l'âge!

Shaka:

Trop tard! Dis-moi comment faire pour réveiller Milo!

Death Mask (Hyppolin):

Il suffit que la personne qui l'aime l'embrasse sur la bouche! Seul le baiser d'un prince charmant pourra le réveiller!

Shaka:

Bien, je te remercie pour ta réponse. Allons réveiller Milo, Camus!

Dohko (narrateur 2):

C'est ainsi que Camus et Shaka allèrent dans la chambre où dormait Milo.

Camus:

Milo... Mon cher mari et amant! Tu m'as aimé et chéri comme si j'étais une femme alors que tu savais très bien que j'étais un homme! Si tu m'aimes vraiment, par mon baiser tu te réveilleras. Si tu ne réveilles pas, je mourrai avec toi car lors de notre mariage, nous avons promis de nous aimer dans la vie et dans la mort!

Shaka:

Camus, tu dois croire en votre Amour et je suis certain que Milo se réveillera.

Sur la scène, on avait mis un lit sur lequel était couché un Milo évanouit encore sous le choc du trac. Bien entendu, les chevaliers ayant dit à Athéna que la pièce était une tragédie, et vu que Milo ne semblait pas se réveiller de si tôt, ils avaient prévue une fin à la "Roméo et Juliette" où tout le monde meurt à la fin. Et pourtant, lorsque Camus se pencha pour faire mine d'embrasser Milo...

- Camus, moi aussi, je t'aime! murmura Milo.

- Milo! Tu étais réveillé? chuchota Camus, tout à coup surpris de se trouver aussi près de Milo.

- Oui, depuis bien longtemps... avoua le Scorpion. Embrasse-moi sans jouer de personnage, Camus, demanda-t-il ensuite. Car moi, je ne veux pas jouer de rôle: je veux vraiment être ton amant!

- Oh, Milo!

Camus embrassa Milo tendrement. Les mains de Milo avaient entouré la taille de Camus pour le faire basculer sur le lit.

- Et merde! Pourquoi il s'est réveillé, Milo? s'exclama Sion, on avait dit une tragédie! Il faut que ça se termine en larme quand même! Fallait pas qu'il se réveille! Il a le don de tout gâcher lui!

- Bon, tant pis, on va improviser, fit Dohko, on a l'habitude maintenant! Et puis, les spectateurs sont tellement heureux qu'ils ont du oublier qu'ils étaient venus voir une tragédie à l'origine!

Et en effet, tout le monde tapait des pieds et des mains en voyant que Milo s'était réveillé et qu'il embrassait Camus. Jabu et Seiya n'arrêtaient pas de siffler tandis que les gardes criaient comme des beaufs du fond de la pièce.

- J'appelle pas ça une tragédie, moi! fit Kiki, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi!

- Oh, non, c'est de l'Art! fit Shiriyu. Y'a rien à dire!

- J'aurais tant aimé que mon frère Ikki soit là! fit Shun qui pleurait d'émotion tout comme Saori. Que c'est beau... L'histoire est remplit d'Amour! Ikki aussi en pleurerait!

- Il en pleurerait de rire, oui... marmonna Kiki qui avait honte pour les Chevalier d'Or.

Dohko (narrateur 2):

Or, voyant que l'Amour de Camus avait la force de réveiller Milo, Héra fut tellement furieuse qu'elle apparut devant les deux amants.

Sion (Héra):

Je vous prends en flagrant délit! Vous êtes frères et votre amour est interdit par la loi universelle! Inceste! Trahison! Pêché!

Camus:

Quoi? Milo et moi sommes frères?

Milo:

Nous ne le savions pas! C'est pour cela que nous nous aimions!

Camus:

Je comprends pourquoi mes parents m'ont nommé Faidre! C'était en allusion à Phèdre, celle qui aima son fils... celle qui était destinée à l'inceste! Comme elle ma destinée est de mourir pour avoir trop aimé!

Milo:

Mais Camus, tu n'es pas Phèdre! La Faidre que tu es ne mourra pas en solitaire car je serai avec toi dans la mort!

Shaka:

Mais si je puis me permettre, déesse Héra... Si la loi de l'inceste est universelle, cela veut dire qu'elle est aussi valable pour les dieux?

Sion (Héra):

Oui... Mais où veux tu en venir, Chevalier? (Il veut faire tout foirer ma parole!)

Shaka:

Vous êtes femme de Zeus... mais je crois me souvenir que vous êtes aussi sa soeur...

Dohko (narrateur 2):

... Euh...! Et c'est ainsi que Héra perdit le pari qu'elle s'était décidée de relever. Camus et Milo se divorcèrent pour se paccer ensuite et vécurent heureux mais ils n'eurent pas d'enfant. En réfléchissant c'est normal. 'Si vous savez comment faire des gosses en mettant deux gars ensemble, contactez moi', dit Zeus qui voulait enfanter Ganymède, un prince troyen.

Le rideau descendit sous un torrent d'applaudissements. Tous, à part un Kiki sceptique, étaient en larme d'émotion devant le spectacle. Athéna était bouleversée, c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'elle avait reçut depuis quatorze ans d'existence. Seiya et Jabu étaient eux aussi sous le charme de l'histoire. Ils se disaient que puisque l'inceste n'était pas interdit, ils pouvaient eux aussi se marier plus tard. Hyoga admirait Camus pour sa danse. Shiriyu était en pleine réflexion sur les rapport de Zeus et Héra, il disait que le spectacle était philosophique et que les Chevaliers d'Or étaient vraiment des gens intelligents pour montrer aux yeux du monde la pureté de l'amour sous toutes ses formes avec tant d'humour. Et Shun était en larme, regrettant l'abscence de son frère, il disait que c'était une tragédie parce que malgré leur Amour, les hommes sont destinés à mourir et donc à se séparer, que c'était la tragédie de la vie... Il disait aussi que c'était beau. Les chevaliers d'argent disaient que seul ceux qui ont fait l'expérience de la Mort pouvait comprendre la profondeur de cette pièce, que c'était vraiment formidable de la part de leurs aînés d'avoir un fait une telle pièce de théâtre après leur bataille contre Hadès. Et les gardes aussi étaient vraiment heureux: ils avaient compris que le but de la vie n'était pas de faire des enfants mais de s'aimer sans rien attendre du futur, s'aimer comme Milo et Camus, comme Saga et Kanon, comme Zeus et Ganymède!

- On ne s'aime pas dans le but de procréer, disait un des gardes, si on s'aime dans ce but, nous ne sommes que des animaux! Or, nous sommes des hommes!

- C'est très philosophique... très intéressant, acquiesçait un autre garde, ils sont vraiment des artistes ces Chevaliers d'Or!

Et au fond de la salle, dans l'ombre, Ikki pleurait en cachette. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu finalement.

- N'importe quoi, lâcha cepandent Kiki.

- Kiki, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, c'est pour ça! fit Seiya. C'est un chef d'oeuvre leur pièce!

- Oui, pauvre Kiki! alla Misty dans le sens de Seiya, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand!

- Et tu sauras plus tard, que les Chevaliers d'Or sont parfaits et que tout ce qu'ils font sont des messages pour nous, les plus jeunes, afin que nous puissions nous améliorer dans la Vie! renchérit Sirius.

- Je me demande s'ils ne surestiment pas les Chevaliers d'Or... murmura Kiki.

Certes, il était le plus jeune des spectateurs mais il était aussi le seul à avoir capté que tout ce qui s'était passé sur la scène n'était qu'improvisation et qu'il n'y avait aucun fond.

Fin...

Milo: Eh, non: c'est pas encore la fin! Notre pari Deathmask!

DM: Quoi, notre pari? T'étais évanouit presque tout le long de la pièce.

Camus: Mais sans ça, la pièce n'aurait pas fait autant de succès.

DM: Ouais, défend le ton amoureux, toi!

Mu: Mais c'est vrai, sans Milo, la pièce n'aurait été qu'une copie raté de Phèdre... Et puis, les spectateurs seraient décus!

Sion: De toute façon, moi et Dohko avions jamais eut de talent pour l'écriture!

Dohko: Oui, on a essayé de faire un livre il y a deux cent cinquante ans ensemble, mais les éditeurs nous ont dit de changer de métier.

Sion: C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu chevalier.

Shaka: Alors, vous avez tous les deux gagné le pari mes chers.

Milo: Donc personne n'a perdu, quoi!

DM: Ouais. Beh l'année prochaine on verra si tu va gagner! Je te parie que pour les quinze ans d'Athéna tu ne sauras pas jouer ton rôle!

Aiolos: ... Vous avez l'intention de refaire un truc comme ça l'année prochaine? Alors, ce sera sans moi.

Aiolia: Je suis du même avis que mon frère.

Mu: Ok, alors, c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'éclairage.

Shaka: Et moi, de la mise en scène.

Dohko: Faites comme vous voulez mais moi, je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire. J'ai compris la leçon aujourd'hui!

Sion: En tous cas, ce n'est pas moi qui écrirai le scénario! On va encore me dire que c'est une pâle copie de je ne sais quel auteur connu alors!

Aldé: Alors, je serai dans les costumes, pas question de m'afficher en scène.

Kanon: Je veux plus jamais jouer avec vous!

Saga: Je préfère être spectateur la prochaine fois.

Shura: Moi, je ne veux plus faire de l'improvisation! C'est trop fatiguant.

Aphrodite: Si vous faite une pièce de théâtre l'année prochaine, je ne veux pas de rôle, je préfère être dans les maquillages.

Camus: Moi, je me casse...

DM et Milo: ...

THE END.

Et voilà, c'est fini :-)

Dites moi si vous avez bien aimé ou pas, faites moi part de vos commentaires! (Oui, je demande des reviews en fait, lol)

En tous cas, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout:-)

-

_Nymphadora _


End file.
